The Red Hood & The Jade Dragon
by Shadowsofthenightsky
Summary: Of the two of them, Jason knew it was she who was the true hero. And not for the first time, he wondered who had really saved who?
1. Summary

**Author's Note: This is the full summary for The Red Hood & The Jade Dragon. The actual story begins with the prologue in the next chapter. This is my first story on Fanfiction & also my first for the Young Justice Fandom. I'm very excited & hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I am writing it. There will be more information & some 'thank you's at the end of chapter one.**

**Warnings: This story is rated T & contains violence, abuse, human trafficking & other illegal activities, depression & the rare use of mild language.**

**while this story is not gory or extremely detailed, it is not suitable for young children or anyone uncomfortable reading about any of the topics stated above. If a chapter requires a specific warning that is not already listed I will place it in an author's note at the beginning of the chapter.**

**Thank you & enjoy the story, Shadow (Shadowsofnightsky)**

* * *

><p>Jason's vision glided over to the small lithe heroine next to him. Studying her in silent reverence, he noted perfectly her small form was silhouetted by the lights of the city below them, and how the few strands of dark hair that had come loose from the high ponytail danced hypnotically across her porcelain skin in the light wind. The mask that hid stunning eyes complimented her soft features wondrously. And Jason could help but admire how well her costume fit her, or how nicely her utility belt rested on her hips, accenting the curves.<p>

Even now, perched on the ledge of Gotham's clock tower, clad in leather, Kevlar, spandex, and mask; covered in dirt and grime from a long patrol, he still thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The most beautiful and the bravest.

Of the two of them, Jason knew it was she who was the true hero. And not for the first time, he wondered who had really saved who?

It had been a long hard road for both of them, but they had traveled it together. Hand and hand they had walked the difficult path side by side. And standing by each other they had faced the many challenges and roadblocks along the way. No matter what happened, they never abandoned their shared struggle or the bond that had formed between them.

'It was worth it,' Jason smiled behind his helmet as he thought of the new life they had found together.

The pair's comms went off, breaking the comfortable silence that had surrounded them and a familiar voice sounded in their ears. "Come in, Red Hood. Do you read me?" it asked.

Jason pressed the comm in his helmet to reply, glancing at the woman next to him to see if she had heard the voice as well. A small nod was her response, never leaving her vigil of the buildings they were positioned above. "Yeah, we read you, Nightwing."

Nightwing's voice came to life in the comms again. "We just received a report. Looks like Poison Ivy's up to something at the old greenhouses just outside of the city. Need you to go check it out; I'll meet you there," he informed them.

Jason stood, his partner following. "We're on it. Red Hood and Jade Dragon out." He ended the call.

"Time to go?" the masked female asked from behind him. Her voice was smooth and mysterious, but held a hidden ferocity that warned against underestimating her.

He turned back to her. There was a small smile playing at the corners of her painted lips. "Yeah," he answered.

The woman's smile grew into a smirk. Stepping to the edge, she vaulted off it, dropping gracefully down towards the city below before launching a grappling line and swinging to a near by roof.

Jason chuckled, following after the woman who was both his partner on the job, and the love of his life. And right then, in that moment, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.


	2. Prologue

***Unknown Location  
>July 15th*<strong>

"I'm sorry! Please stop! It won't happen again!" A petite teenaged girl screamed, begged pleaded, anything to make it stop. But it wouldn't, he wouldn't until he wanted to. She had failed again, she hadn't worked hard enough, and now she was being punished. Like her life wasn't enough of a punishment.

The man, a furious giant looming over her, kicked her spine, pain exploding through her in waves. The man stopped the assault with his foot and reached for the girl's head. "Sorry doesn't cut it! You don't follow orders, you suffer the consequences! You should know this by now!" he screamed in her face, held a few inches away from his by a fistful of chestnut hair. He yanked her by her hair into a standing position before throwing her into the concrete wall. A large "smack" was heard as her head connected with the wall. She slumped to the floor. "You do better next time, do you hear me?" he snarled at her.

With a shaky breath she managed a feeble, "Yes Sir," that came out barely louder than a whisper. She couldn't move, she could hardly breathe, let alone answer him with any kind of strength in her voice.

The man growled one last time before leaving her. The girl stayed where she was, too weary to even try making it to her bed on the other side of the room. Dark hair covered most of her face and pooled around her on the floor. Blood seeped from the split in her lower lip, creating tracks down the pale chin. Her small body shook with pain, and the silent sobs that accompanied the tears streaming down her face. Tear filled hazel eyes stared unfocused at a random point in her room before she finally let them close as blissful sleep overtook her, and dreams began to play in her mind.

In her dreams she wasn't in this horrible place. In her dreams she was free. In her dreams she was wanted for the right reasons. In her dreams she was loved.


	3. Chapter 1: The Last Room

**Disclaimer: Jason Todd/Red Hood & the Young Justice universe & characters belong to DC Comics. I own nothing, but my ocs & the plot of this story.**

***Central City  
>July 17th*<br>**

Jason Todd hated this place.

It was dark, dirty, smelled like sweat and mold, and made him feel like he needed shower just from walking into the place. But the worst, most disgusting part was what happened here, what was allowed to happen here. To put it simply, it was a brothel, a whore-house. A brothel full of young women, and a couple young men, who were forced to be sex slaves. Victims of the human trafficking rings that plagued not only the city, but the country and the world. But if he and the team had any say, at least the ones trapped here would not be victims for much longer.

That's why he was here as Red Hood, in the disgusting place, gathering Intel on the brothel and the ring attached to it. They were going to take this place down as soon as they had enough information to put together a solid plan.

It had been a smart move sending him in undercover instead of one of the kids, he did not think any of the boys could have handled it. Plus his changing sides was still new enough to have not gotten around, meaning he could be himself, well his old self, sort of. As the old Red Hood he could easily come here saying he was looking for some fun and relaxation, but in reality he was learning everything he could from the women trapped here. He never slept with any of them, not one, just spent their time talking and playing music loud enough that when someone walked by the room the person would not be able to hear them. They had been doing this for almost a month, and they were finally getting close to putting an end to it all.

Jason had gotten to know nearly all the women in the brothel pretty well. Most were between twenty and thirty years old, came from all backgrounds and places, and had all been taken and forced into this life. The other thing they all had in common was they had all asked him to do one thing, save Aidan. Aidan was the youngest of them, and the others were highly protective of her. They begged him, made him promise that he would get her out of the brothel, even if he couldn't save them.

Maybe it was their love, or their protectiveness of her that had lead Jason/Red Hood to this. Or maybe it was the way they all asked him, made him give his word, to save her that now had him in a room waiting to meet this Aidan. Whatever the reason was, what came through the door was the last thing he expected.

* * *

><p><strong>*Forty Minutes Earlier*<strong>

"Aidan, get up!" a man, the same man that had beat her two days ago, roared and wrenched the girl out of her bed.

She stood and pulled her arm away from him, "Why...What's going on?" she asked glaring.

The backhanded slap that proceeded the answer snapped her head to the side and almost knocked her off balance. "Get ready, you have a customer waiting for you."

"A customer now? I'm supposed be off, sleeping to get ready for later. Isn't there anyone else that can service the 'customer'?" she crossed her arms defiantly.

Another slap, this one harder than before, knocked her to the ground. He grabbed her by the hair slamming her up against him, "Now listen, and listen well." he growled dragging her in front of the full length mirror in her room, and forced her to look at herself, a black and purple mark was already spreading across the pale skin of her right cheek. 'Great, more make-up.' the girl thought. She really hated how much make-up, namely cover-up, she was having to wear these days to hide the bruises.

"Look at that girl," the man pointed at the reflection, "look closely at her, she's you. I own her, every part of her. Do you know what that means? It means I own you, all of you. You'll do what I say, when I say it. Do you understand me?" he asked with his mouth way too close to her ear for the volume he was speaking at.

She winced. "Yes." she answered sharply.

"What was that? You need to show some respect, you worthless whore! Yes what?" he shouted still next to her ear. She remained quiet, refusing to answer. The man exploded with rage, how dare she disrespect him. He forced her head back painfully to make her look up at him. The stupid cry she made only served to further his anger, it made him hate her all the more for how weak she was. "Yes what? Answer me!" he screamed raising his fist to strike her.

"Yes, Sir! I'm sorry! Yes, Sir, I understand!" she whimpered pitifully. She sounded like a whiny brat.

He dropped her and stormed out of her room, but stopped at the door. "Hurry up, and get down there. He's in the last room, waiting. And Aidan, he asked for you personally, by name. Don't screw-up, or you'll regret it." His voice was low, dangerous and threating. He left her with that, slamming the door as he went.

The girl whimpered again, but made her way to the closet and started to pull out her clothes, she stopped in mid-reach for a skirt. "The last room." She whispered starting to panic. The last room has been used exclusively for the last month by one man, one terrifying, infamous, dangerous man. 'The Red Hood. Red Hood had asked for her by name.' The thought horrified her. 'How did he find out about me anyway?' the girl wondered. She no longer wanted to leave the safety of her room and go be with him, but the thought of what would happen if she did not scared her more. So, she finished getting ready, swallowed back her fear, and headed to the room where he was waiting for her.

* * *

><p><strong>*Present Time*<strong>

Jason could not believe his eyes. When the women said Aidan was the youngest, he thought it meant she was like nineteen, but not this. Never did he except this.

The girl, for she was a girl, in front of him could not be any older than sixteen, tops. She was so small and frail, maybe around 5'2", unhealthily thin, and her skin was unnaturally pale. Both her waist length chestnut hair and hazel eyes looked dull and lifeless, making her look all the more sickly. She was dressed in a blood red, midriff baring tub-top, black mini skirt with black fishnets covering her legs. Black, ankle high, heeled, leather boots with chains on them and matching leather jacket completed the inappropriate outfit. Her eyes were adorned with smoky eye shadow, heavy black eyeliner and mascara, and her thin lips had been painted to match her top. The girl's outfit and make-up were obviously to make her look older, but he could see right through it. And the way she acted, so seductive, it made his skin crawl.

'Could this really be Aidan?' he asked himself as he continued to stare her.

"Hello there, Red Hood." she purred walking up to him, running her hands up to his shoulders and pulling his jacket off. "Why don't you take the helmet off so I can see that handsome face?" Her arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling at his shirt, her tiny body pressed up against his. He complied and removed the red metal that covered his face, his mask covering his eyes. "There we go, much better." She smiled up at him. Her hands were under his shirt now, running up and down his chest seductively, making him suck in his breath. Jason's mind was reeling, he could not think straight with her touching him like this. Why was he reacting like this? He had controlled himself with the others no problem, but with her it was like he was a nervous teen who was completely at the mercy of female. "You like that, do you? Well there more where that came from." she smirked and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him.

He pulled himself out the haze she was causing in his brain enough to grab her hands, "Stop," he growled.

Something flashed in her eyes, but she quickly recovered. "Why? This taken to long for you?" she asked, slowly moving him back as she did. The back of his legs hit the bed making him trip and fall onto it, just barely catching himself with his arms to stop from ended up flat out on the bed.

"How old are you?" he asked flatly.

"Whatever age you want me to be Red," she purred again, getting way too close for comfort. She moved one leg onto the bed, her knee by his hip, and supported herself on the other that was between his. One of her small hands was on his chest again, the other on the back of his head, and her delicate face was inches away from his. "Can I call you Red?" she asked in a low, soft voice, her breath tickling his lips.

Jason had to admit, she was really good at acting sexy. Sexy and seductive. But that did not change the facts. "We're not doing this. I'm not sleeping with a kid." his angry voice held a note of finality that could not be missed. The girl's face switched from forced lustfulness to panicked, to terrified, to desperation in the matter of seconds before she shoved him down on the bed, crawled on top of him, and slammed there lips together. One hand still behind his head, the other had left his chest and was now groping his crotch roughly. Jason could not process what was happening, he found himself kissing back before his mind could start to work again. When it did, it screamed at him to stop, get away, anything to separate himself from this girl. For both of their safety.

He acted on instinct, he grabbed the girl, flipped to a standing position, threw her onto the bed, and had backed across the room in under a minute. The girl just stared at him dazed and confused. While Jason, propped up against the opposite wall with clenched fists and tightly closed eyes, tried to regain control of himself. He was shaking, covered in sweat, and felt sick. He was disgusted with himself for letting things get out of hand. He had let her touch him, let her do those things that she should not have to do. And worse, he had encouraged it, he had kissed her. He felt physically ill, like he was going to be sick. 'How is it this girl can have such a strong affect on me? Why can't I think straight around her? I've got to pull this together, or it could mess up the mission. I can't afford...' his thoughts were abruptly cut off by a trembling voice.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked.

"What?" Jason's eyes snapped open and focused on the figure in front of him.

"Please, just tell me. Tell me what you want and I'll do it. I know I'm not as good as the other women, but I'm a fast learner." She was trembling as much as her voice, but was trying to look brave and comfortable.

He walked over to her, flipping on the loud music that always played when he was here as he went. Jason stood with his arms crossed studying the girl before him. She edged her way towards him, and reached out to him. He caught her wrist holding it away from both of them. "No, I don't want anything like that," he growled again.

She began to shake more violently as tears began to brim in her eyes as they stared at him pleadingly, but he didn't know what for. "What do you want? Whatever you want, I'll do it. Please, I can't screw this up," she whispered before completely breaking down.

Then Red Hood did a very un-Red Hood-like thing, he hugged her. Why? He had no flippin' clue.

Sitting down on the bed he pulled the girl against his chest, and was once again reminded of how small she was. 'When's the last time she had a decent meal?' he wondered. His shirt was quickly soaked as held her, awkwardly rubbing her back in hopes of comforting her. "Aidan," she stiffened at her name. "I don't want to sleep with you because I never planned on it. I'm not here for that, I'm here to gather Intel so that I can get you, all of you, out of here." his voice was still hard and rough, but it held a gentler note now.

"Your here to helps us?" Aidan's shocked hazel eyes looked up into his masked ones.

He smirked, "Yeah, I am. I'm working with a team to take the human trafficking ring down, and put a stop to this place. I've been learning everything I can from the other women, when the slowest times are, the "guard" shifts, the layout of the building, strength and weaknesses, anything that could help."

"What does this have to do with me? Where do I come into this? Why am I here?" she asked slowly.

"I need your help. I've learned all can from the others, but I've heard you can give me more of the Intel needed, stuff the other women don't know, or so I've heard." he half lied. Yes she had information he needed, and yes the others had already given him everything they could, but that wasn't the whole reason Jason had asked for her.

"No, I'm sorry." Aidan pulled away from Jason, or Red Hood, "I want to help you, but I can't. If he finds out, he'll be so angry," she whispered sadly, refusing to make eye contact.

He sighed, "Who? Who'll be angry with you?"

"It doesn't matter, I just can't."

Red Hood was starting to become rather annoyed. "You didn't answer the question," he muttered.

Aidan shot a quick glance at him before answering. "Please, just drop it. I'm sorry, but I can't risk it. You don't know what he'll do to me." Her voice started to shake again.

Jason snapped, he grabbed her shoulders to force her to look at him before he spoke again. "Stop avoiding the question, and Tell. Me. Who. Now!" he growled lowly.

She flinched at the threatening tone. "Mr. Owens, my owner." she answered quietly, tears gather in her eyes again.

Jason went rigid at the answer. 'Her owner,' The words both sadden, and enraged him. While it had been obvious there could be no other answer, it still sickened him to hear her talk about having an owner. Like she was just some submissive animal made to be controlled, and dominated, by another.

He dropped his arms, and turned away from her. He faced forward again, forearms leaning on his knees, hands loosely clasped, seeming to evaluate the dark colored wall opposite him. "So you won't help me because your scared of your owner, the same man we're trying to stop, correct?" he asked still studying the wall.

"Yes."

"Why?" he continued his evaluation.

Aidan sighed heavily and clenched her hands into little fists. "You don't know what he'll do to me, Red Hood, I'm sorry."

Jason was extremely frustrated at this point, he had to have this information. Aidan could easily obtain it, but the fear Owens held over her was stronger than any hope of escape she might have. He'd have to find a way to override that fear, and show Aidan it was worth it. "How about you sleep on it?" he finally offered standing up from the bed. "Think about what I've said, maybe talk to some of the others, then I'll come back tomorrow for your answer, okay?" He walked over to where his helmet had landed, and bent to pick it up.

"Okay, I will." was Aidan's reply. She was still staring at the pair of balled up fists in her lap.

"Good." Jason straightened, and threw an envelope on the small dresser, the only other piece of furniture in the room. "That should be more than enough to convince your owner that you didn't screw up. I'll be back tomorrow." he put his helmet back on and turned to leave, but stopped at the door. Turning back to Aidan one last time, he asked the question that had been bugging him the entire time. "One more question Aidan, and be honest with me. How old are you?"

Aidan looked right at him, her eyes locking with his twice masked ones. The overwhelming lack of emotion in them cut Jason to the core in a way he didn't think was possible. "Sixteen,"

Jason Todd hated this place.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: First chapter complete! I hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**Before anything else, there is someone I would like to give a huge thank you & shout out. My Beta Reader & the author who has been mentoring me through this whole process, Jennifer A Scott. Jennifer, thank you so much for all time you've put into helping with this story! You're encouragement & advice have made all the difference & have meant the world to me. Please go check out her stories & give her some love. She's an amazing writer & a really cool person who's skill & kind words are a major inspiration to me.**

**I also want to thank you, the readers, for giving my story a try. I hope you will come back as new chapters are posted & see what happens next. I promise to update as often as possible.**

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think of the story! Comments, ideas, constructive criticism, I want it all. While I've dabbled in writing fanfiction for years this my first on here & for Young Justice, so feedback would be of great help & inspiration to me.**

**Also, as you can see I lack a cover for this story. I sadly do not have the skill to create my own. If any of you talented artist out there have the desire to help me out with this I would greatly appreciate it. You would receive full credit for your work along with my eternal thanks. Just PM me if you're interested.**

** Thank you, Shadow**


End file.
